


Thinking Out Loud

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/M, Wynonna is in deep, but of course so is Dolls, post 2x11, these two and their near death experiences smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: Anonymous #1 requested, "Dolls getting killed in that AU in 2x11, somehow injures him in real life so during 2x12, Wynonna goes to visit him and she ends up saying how she feels about him. She thinks he's asleep but he's awake and he hears everything, he wakes up and tells her as well."Anonymous #2 requested, "Wynonna finds out that Dolls died during 2x11 and he tells her that he remembered her right before he died. Basically fluff."





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to these anons for sending the requests! This was a concept I never knew I needed until I started writing it. I tried to write these fics separately but they just weren't getting where I wanted them to be, and with the plot it just made more sense to combine them. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Shoutout to yeehaught for being my beta reader :)

When Doc arrives, bruised and a little bloody at the homestead, Wynonna is terrified. She runs to help him- giant stomach be damned, she won't be useless when people need her- and guides him inside. Waverly has wet washcloths ready by the time they reach the doorway, applying them to his face as soon as he’s on the couch, perched precariously across the armrest.

    “What happened?” Wynonna asks, frantic as she watches Waverly tend to a wound on the upper side of his ribs. It's nothing major, the blood has mostly dried, but Doc still winces when she touches it with the cloth. 

    “In the alternate universe, Dolls shot me. It's nothing too crucial though; I can assure you I was deceased in this other world so these minor wounds are a thousand times more preferable,” Doc says, motioning to the dry blood on his chest. 

    “Dolls shot you?!” Waverly asks, shocked, washcloth frozen in mid-wipe. “Oh wait, I was there.”

    “Why'd he shoot you? Where is he?” Wynonna’s up, grabbing Peacemaker and her jacket before the last word is out of her mouth. She knows Dolls and she knows Doc, and if Dolls managed to get a shot in there's no way Doc  _ didn't.  _

    “I do not know, but I would guess somewhere not too far from here. I only shot him in the shoulder but as far as I know he did not die. Hell, he could still be in that other world,” Doc’s voice is sharp, firm, and Wynonna knows that means he's worried.  _ Afraid.  _

__ “Wait,” Waverly says, looking around at everyone while in the midst of applying another bandage. “The curse ended when we destroyed the trophy, right? So he has to be back here, in our world.”

    “Unless his reptilian DNA contradicted the spell and kept him there,” Doc says, and Wynonna suddenly wants to slap him for even entertaining the idea. Another time travel extravaganza to another dimension was  _ not  _ what they need right now.

    “I doubt it,” she snaps. “Now I know you hate him or whatever, but I need you to tell me where you think he could be.”

    “I do not hate Dolls,” Doc says, and there's honesty in his voice that Wynonna doesn't usually hear. “Only in the other world. And I believe your best bet would be the station, that had been where he was keeping the widow in that goddamn box.”

Wynonna’s out the door without another word.

  
  
  


When she finds him, he's motionless on the floor of the police station. The doors, windows, and blinds had all been locked and closed shut, and of course Nedley didn't think to make sure if everything was alright. Thank God Wynonna actually had her key on her this time. 

She approaches Dolls slow and carefully, crouching at his side. For a split second she thinks he isn't breathing and there's a pain in her chest, spiking and sharp. When she realizes he's only sleeping, it takes minutes before it goes away. 

She sits there for a while just watching him, fingers wrapped around his arm, because after that scare she  _ has  _ to be touching him. Dolls mumbles in his sleep, fidgeting just a little before flopping his head in the crook of his shoulder, against the hard floor. She finds a sweatshirt on the back of one of the chairs- one of Jeremy’s she thinks, that kid is always leaving his things behind- and props it underneath his neck.

    “So, I hope you're having a good dream,” Wynonna says finally, and the room is quiet except for her voice. 

    “Thank God that whole disappearing thing ended almost as quickly as it happened because if this thing-” she gestures towards her stomach “- decided it was coming out then and I would have had to give birth  _ twice, _ I think I would have given up. For good. Like, on anything else,  _ ever, _ for the rest of my life.” 

Wynonna looks at him- really looks at him- and can't help but smile. He's peaceful when he sleeps, even if there is some blood seeping through his orange sweater. His eyelids flutter for a moment and then still, and she can't stop herself from touching the side of his face, soft and gentle, just a brush of a touch so that he doesn't wake.

She's suddenly glad no one else came with her because this feels strangely intimate.

    “I wonder what we’d be like in the other world,” Wynonna thinks out loud. “Doc said you shot him.” Her hand trails down his neck, past his collarbone and avoiding the wound around his chest. “But he shot you too. So, maybe not so good. But maybe there's no demons there, no curse. Maybe we would live a normal life.”

Her hand trails down his arm, tracing his veins and the lines on his palm. She's strangely content, wishes they had more time like this when he wasn't passed out. 

    “Maybe like this,” Wynonna continues. “I wonder what I'd be doing if I didn't have the curse on my back. Probably still be in Europe, or maybe moved on to Asia. I always wanted to go to Australia.” She can't help but scoff. It's hard to remember those easier days where she could ignore Purgatory, ignore the people in it and forget about her past. Now, even if she could escape, she doesn't think she'd even want to, doesn't think it'd even be worth it. 

    “But I suppose I’d never have met you if it weren't for the curse. I wouldn't be here, sitting on the floor of a police station waiting for you to wake up, and you certainly wouldn't wake up with a god-awful crick in your back- but how am I supposed to help you get into a more comfortable position? You're like a rock, dude.” She intertwines their fingers together. “But I wouldn't be with you, and that would suck. Like, really suck. ‘Cause what would I do without you? I'd probably be dead. Yeah, I'd definitely be dead. But nope, you saved my ass so many times.”

She’s suddenly disquieted,thinks it's weird she's talking to him like this when he can't hear her. But there's more she needs to say, and maybe saying it out loud will help her clear her thoughts and understand her feelings better. 

    “You know...I don't really know what we are. We haven't really had time to discuss... _ this _ ...but maybe when all this shit blows over in like forty years we can have a proper discussion? Because that'd be nice. Because you know, you were a dick for so long…” She drags out the syllables, wondering why she feels awkward when he can't even hear her.

    “But look at us now. Whatever we are, it's something good. Something more than I know I've had with anyone else, much more...I don't know,  _ better.  _ You know those butterflies you got in elementary school when you had your first crush? Yeah, I never had that because I was the weird kid who killed her own family.” She scoffs, thinking,  _ "good subject change, Earp. Thank God he's asleep." _

    “But even then, this isn't like that,” she goes on. “It's so much more...genuine. Real. I know your shit, and you know mine and somehow we still like each other.”

Only when the last word leaves her mouth does Dolls begin to rustle under her touch, his eyelids fluttering as he shifts on the floor. He opens his eyes- too fast- and the relief to see him awake is quickly replaced by a twisting feeling in her abdomen that isn't just the baby shifting. He  _ definitely  _ heard a lot of that, and if the way he smiles up at her in  _ that  _ way is any indication, she knows her face is definitely giving herself away. 

    “Don’t tell me you were awake for all of that,” she whines, dropping her head against her shoulder.

    “Only most of it,” he replies with a grin, fingers tightening around hers as he shifts himself into a sitting position.

She groans again. “Remind me to never speak therapeutically into the void ever again.”

Dolls reaches out to brush her hair behind her ear, smoothing his hand down her shoulder. He feels like he’d been sleeping for a week straight and his back is already aching from the floor- he can’t remember how he ended up on the floor, but he’s thinking he must have fallen- but looking at Wynonna makes him feel okay again, like he didn’t just die in another dimension.

    “Hey, you said it, I know your shit. I’d expect nothing less,” he says.

Wynonna rolls her eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Come here.”

She half pulls, half falls into his side, her head resting on his collarbone. When his arms encircle her it feels normal, feels familiar despite everything else. They sit in silence for a moment and Wynonna lets the embarrassment sink out of her system and become replaced with thoughts like  _ "hey maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing because I’m like 99% sure he feels the same way but like wait what if he doesn’t? _ ” She must stiffen when she thinks this because Dolls kisses the top of her head and the worry dissipates just as quickly as it came.

    “You know,” he says after a moment, “I remembered you.”

    “Hmm?”

    “In the other world, I died. Doc shot me,” he says and there’s no resentment in his voice, only humor because he knows that would never happen in this world. “But I remembered you right before I died. You can ask Jeremy, he’ll confirm it.”

Wynonna’s silent for a while. Dolls can’t see her face from where he’s sitting, but he knows she’s crying when she sniffs and pushes even closer to him.

    “Hey,” he coaxes, rubbing her shoulders. “Hey, I’m okay. I’m here. It wasn’t real.”

She nods, pulling away from the burrow she’d made in his side and wiping at her eyes. He can tell she’s trying not to do this, trying not to break down, but with everything that’s been going on she really can’t help it, and he really can’t blame her.

    “Goddamn hormones,” she mutters, choking out a laugh. Dolls just smiles down at her with a sad kind of appreciation, letting her recoup herself. When she meets his gaze there’s something in his eyes she understands, something neither of them know how to say. She grasps his face, pulls him in for a kiss and it’s the only thing that makes her feel okay. Feeling the burn of his mouth against hers and his skin on her skin is just enough to make the image of him, in pain and  _ dying, _ fade from her mind.

When they finally break away she feels like she can breathe again, despite how breathless she is.

    “I’m so glad that was an alternate universe,” she breathes against his lip and it’s dumb, it’s a stupid thing to say that doesn’t nearly express what she wants to say but she doesn’t know how to get the rest of the words out, because they aren’t like  _ officially _ together but they’re definitely something and whatever they are, she is just so goddamn  _ thankful. _

Dolls just chuckles and kisses her again, chaste pecks against her mouth over and over again, because a few times just isn’t enough. 

    “Me too,” he says.

They kiss for a long time, tangled up in each other despite her watermelon stomach and big fur coat, and when they stand they’re both dizzy for a variety of reasons.  

    “How're you feeling?” Wynonna asks him when they’re walking out of the station. 

    “A little bit like I died,” Dolls answers with a shrug. 

    “So now we've both been there,” Wynonna quips, and this time when she says it the twinge in her chest isn’t as present; she can look at him and just be glad he’s here now, able and breathing at her side and grinning in that  _ way _ again, eyes bright enough to make her forget everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and requests either in the comments or at my Tumblr @ the same username! My schedule will be getting busier within the next few weeks but that won't stop me from writing, especially because I'm going to need something to keep me sustained during the Wynonna hiatus. Thanks for reading!


End file.
